Un Matrimonio de Mentira
by Adileyne
Summary: Serena y Darién tienen seis meses casados, viven separados, el vive en Hong Kong y serena en Japón, a pesar de la distancia los dos se ven los fines de semana. El siente que no puede estar así, le propone a su esposa que se vaya a vivir con él. Serena estará dispuesta o ¿No?
1. Chapter 1

En Tokio, una joven rubia mirara la empresa en donde trabajaba por casi tres años, ha subido de puesto con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación; camino un poco más y se acerco a la vigilante lo saludo y entro a la empresa.

— Buenos días, serena. — Mina sonriéndole y mirándola – el señor Tomoe llego y el jefe esta esperándote.

— Dile a diamante que me espere, primero atenderé al señor tomoe y después lo veré a él. — entrando a su oficina

— Pero serena. — Perpleja, su jefa le daba igual quién era el dueño de la empresa o no, suspiro – serena siempre se está metiendo en problemas.

— Toma. — Lita entregándole unos papeles – serena es la única que tiene el coraje de poner a todos los hombres en su lugar.

— No sé, como el bombón de Darién se caso con ella – aun dudosa, serena llevaba seis meses casada, un multimillonario algunas personas pensaron que se iría ¿para qué seguir trabajando? no serena demostró que no dejaría su trabajo por nadie, aun no entienden como ella viviendo en Japón y su esposo en Hong Kong pudieran tener una relación maravillosa – a veces la envidio, yaten pelea conmigo porque lo dejo solo y esta lo ve solo los fines de semana y la adora.

— A veces las mujeres tienen más suerte, que otras. — lita sonriendo y alejándose.

— Serena nació con mucha suerte.

En Hong Kong

En empresa chiba

— Listo. — Andrew mirando a su jefe – solo queda, una reunión con el empresario zafiro y listo.

— Con mi primo, dile que lunes lo atiendo, hoy es viernes y necesito irme a Tokio. — levándose de la silla y mirándolo – extraño a mi mujer.

— No entiendo, como pueden vivir así. — aun sin poderlo creer, cuando Darién le comento que se había casado no lo creía y menos la actitud de su esposa, aun no la conocía pero; algunas personas que la han conocido le dijeron que no es buena persona – deberías traerla para Hong Kong, la mujer siempre tiene que estar alado de su esposo.

— Serena es muy especial. — Sonriendo – por eso me case con ella, fue la única que me rechazo y me hizo ver que ninguna mujer seria como ella.

— Te hizo brujería. — Perplejo – me voy antes que sea contagioso – alejándose

Darién sonrió feliz, serena no era una mujer, típica que le gustaba ser tranquila, es todo lo contrario. Activa, trabajadora y correcta, cuando le conoció en un restaurante se quedo fascinado como se defendió de un hombre que la estaba molestando, mientras cenaba sola. No pudo evitar acercarse a ella y platicar; obviamente ella no fue nada amable, poco a poco los dos se hicieron amigos y después de un año conociéndose, decidieron casarse.

No estaba arrepentido de tenerla como esposa, pero había reglas en su matrimonio

1 No usar anillo de matrimonio, ella no le gustaba que usar esas cosas y menos que la llamen señora.

2 No tener hijos, hasta que llegara el momento adecuado de tenerlos

3 Nada de estar besando y haciendo escena en público

4 Complacerla y darle lo que ella pidiera, si no lo hacía había problema

5 Verse los fines de semana, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar su trabajo y menos irse a vivir a Hong Kong

Él lo acepto todo, porque la amaba y estaba loco por verla

En Tokio

En la empresa Blackmoon

Diamante entro a la oficina de serena, sin previo aviso.

— Serena, tenemos que hablar. — serio

Serena lo miro mal y cerro la laptop para mirarlo con desafío

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Serena, ¿Quién te crees? – furioso, actitud de su empleada; siempre hacia lo que ella le daba la gana.

— Soy la única mujer, que ha trabajado duro para que esta empresa sea la número uno en todo Japón, me vale una mierda que seas el dueño, gracias a mi; tienes una empresa prospera, yo te atiendo a la hora que me dé la gana y no iba a terminar una reunión importante con tomoe por verte tu linda cara. — Mirándolo mal – si tienes algo que decirme – cruzando los brazos – habla porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

— Te paso, tus groserías porque eres una gran amiga, te estás pasando de la raya serena – cansado – te aprovechas porque te quiero.

— Deja el drama. — Sin mirarlo – en serio, es para eso. Dime ¿para qué estás aquí?

— Quiero que seas la presidente de la empresa de Kioto. — Mirándola – eres la única que tiene el perfil, no quería decírtelo antes por qué estás casada y Darién no le puede gustar. Viajar más de la cuenta para verte.

Ella sonrió

— Darién hace lo que yo desee. — Con una sonrisa divertida – es el único hombre que puedo manejar y amar a mi antojo.

— A veces lo compadezco, estar casado contigo hay que tener huevos. Tú eres única – alejándose de la puerta – por cierto – girándose para volverla a mirar – esmeralda que pases por la casa, el lunes. Quiere enseñarte lo que le compro al bebé

— Claro. — Sin mirarlo – después el trabajo estaré allá.

Diamante se fue.

Serena se quedo mirando la foto, del día de su boda. Y suspiro

— Te amo Darién, aun que a veces no te lo demuestre te amo.

Horas después

— Jefa. — Mina abriendo la puerta y notando que serena estaba terminado de acomodar los papeles – llego su esposo.

— Dile que me espere afuera. — Seria – estoy ocupada, que no me moleste.

Mina cerró la puerta apenada y sin saber que decirle a Darién. Traía una caja de bombones y ramo de flores rojas.

— Esta ocupadita. — casi en susurro

El la escucho y se sentó en la silla de espera. Esperaría

Dos horas después

Darién estaba serio y mina no sabía que decirle, serena estaba dándose el lujo de tardarse demasiado y lo peor que ella no le quedaba casi nada de trabajo.

— Podrías hacerme, el favor de preguntarle a mi esposa. Si me puede atender. — perdiendo la paciencia

— Claro. — Mina abriendo levantándose con rapidez y abriendo la puerta – su esposo.

— Demonios. — serena levantándose de mala gana y mirando al espejo – no se para que viene, me puede esperar en el departamento.

Ella salió de la oficina y lo miro con seriedad

— Deja de ser tan cursi. — Mirando las flores y los bombones – camina

Darién no dijo nada y la siguió

— Serena es un demonio. — susurro mina

— No sé, como ese bombón se caso con ella – seria lita – no se lo merece.

— Suerte de algunas.

— Así es.

Afuera de la empresa Blackmoon

— Parece que te molesto mi visita. — el tirando las flores y los bombones en sentó de basura – cuando, será el día que te alegres en verme.

— Cuando no aparezcas en mi trabajo. — Seguía caminando sin mirarlo – sabes que no me gusta, a veces me da la impresión que te encanta mis desprecios.

— Esta vez, será la última vez. — camino un poco más y la dejo casi sola, el se subió en la limosina, después ella lo siguió – llévame al departamento – ordeno al chofer

Ella se le quedo mirando, se veía enojado igual no le pediría perdón.

En el trayecto serena estaba muy tranquila y Darién estaba muy serio, no podía evitar mirarla; la amaba demasiado o era un tonto con ella. Ella siempre estaba ahí para el complaciéndolo y mimándolo. Cuando están solos ella es tan diferente.

La limosina se detuvo

Serena salió primero que él, Darién bajo de último y la siguió; cuando serena abrió la puerta del departamento, sintió las manos de su esposo como la rodeaba la cintura.

— Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo. — ella sorprendida

— Un poco, te amo tanto que no puedo evitar tocarte. — el girándola y cerrando la puerta con el pie – vamos a la cama, esta semana te he deseado como nunca.

Ella sonrió y lo beso con pasión, sintió como su esposo la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba hacia la habitación

En Hong Kong

— Darién me da dolor de cabeza. — Comenta zafiro serio – se fue para Japón – mirando a Andrew – serena no se lo merece, mujer más chantajista.

— Desde que la conoces, no hablas muy bien de ella. — Andrew tomando un poco de whisky.

— Es víbora y demasiado atractiva. — Serio – segura de sí misma y muy…. debes conocerla.

— La he visto en fotos. — mirándolo – si es muy hermosa, por algo Darién esta encima de ella y quiere viajar como loco.

— Serena, debe de ser muy buena en la cama. — Seriedad – mi primo está demasiado desquiciado por ella, creo que ni dignidad tiene.

— No, me asustes. — El asustado – no quiero ni conocerla.

— Jajajaja, no seas exagerado. — Zafiro tomándose su trago – jamás pensé ver a Darién así, esta tan enamorado.

— Sí, su padre sabe que tiene una esposa en Japón; lo deja en la ruina. — comenta

— Tío Endimión no es así. — Sonriendo – no le gustara saber, que su nuera no vive con su hijo.

— Crees que ¿duren? – dudoso

— No lo sé. De Darién me espero todo.

En Japón

En departamento Chiba Tsukino

— Te amo serena. — el sonriendo y besándole los labios

— Yo también. — feliz de tenerlo a su lado y mirándolo – dejemos de hablar y esta noche quiero que me ames como, tu solo sabes hacerlo.

— Déjame buscar, los preservativos. — el levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño

— Darién, no te tardes mucho. — grito ella

— Claro. — grito el

El celular de serena comenzó a sonar y ella se levanto de la cama; contesto

— Bueno

— ¡Serena! – grito su madre

— ¿Qué pasa, ikuko? – seria

— Darién está allá. — pregunto

— Sí. — cortante

— Paso el lunes. — cortando la llamada

Ella miro el celular y lo dejo a un lado, se acostó de nuevo en la cama

— ¿Quién era amor? – Darién saliendo del baño

— Nadie importante. — Mirándolo y arropándose – estoy cansada.

— Pero… dijiste

— Buenas noches. — cerrando los ojos y sin poder evitar las lágrimas caigan en sus mejillas.

El se acerco y le dio un beso en el hombro, le dio la espalda.

En bar Venus

— Hola mi amor. — Mina sonriéndole a su esposo – llegue temprano.

— Me alegro. — Mirando a los guardaespaldas – cierren el local.

— Apenas es temprano. — su mujer extrañada

— Parece que, están supervisando y algunos papeles no están en regla. — El mirándola – no quiero problemas.

— Ok. — mirándolo

— ¿Y cómo te fue en el trabajo? – mirando a su mujer

— Bien, normal ¿por qué? – seria

— No juegues conmigo, mina. — Celoso – se que estuviste dos horas, con un hombre.

— El esposo de serena. — seria y mirándolo mal – se ven solo los fines de semana.

— ¿Estas tomando el pelo? – muy celoso

Mina suspiro

— Para que, me case contigo. — dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar

El la siguió y la agarro fuertemente del brazo

— Deja de jugar conmigo.

— Deja los celos. — Furiosa – sabes que no me gusta.

— Tú no me dieras motivos. — alterándose

— No voy a vestirme, como una monja. — mirándolo con desafío

— Dejaras de trabajar y estar más tiempo en casa. — cruzando los brazos

— Me gusta, estar en mi trabajo. — Molestándose – déjame tranquila, un día de estos no estaré de humor y me iré para siempre.

Yaten se le quedo mirando no dijo nada, desde que la conoció siempre le había gustado, poco meses se hicieron novios; dos años después se casaron, pensó que mina dejaría su lado divertido y se pondría seria al casamiento, ella era todo lo contrario. Seguía comportándose igual que cuando la conoció y vestía con ropa provocativa.

No le gustaba que se colocara mini faldas y menos vestidos pegados a su cuerpo.

Pero no, ella quería seguir vistiéndose así y no sabía cómo manejar su actitud.

En departamento Kino

Lita encendió su laptop y sonrió, hoy se comunicaría con su amigo Andy, se extraño al no verlo conectado. Miro y encontró un mensaje en el facebook.

— Querida lita, hoy me iré con un amigo al bar. No sé qué hora llegue. Así que por favor discúlpame, atentamente Andrew Furuhata

— Andy. — Ella triste, le encantaba platicar con él y hablar de todos sus temores sobre el matrimonio y el fracaso de sus relaciones – me iré a dormir

En Hong Kong

Andrew miro a zafiro

— Me voy, creo que hemos platicado mucho de serena y Darién.

— Sí. — Serio y mirando a una mujer – me voy con ella – señalándola

— Tú, no pierdes tiempo. — serio y levantándose de la silla – fue un gusto, platicar contigo.

— Igualmente. — el caminando hacia su próxima victima

Andrew se fue, sin mirar hacia atrás

En Tokio

Al día siguiente

Serena se había despertado y camino hacia el baño; se baño, se cepillo los dientes y se vistió. Salió del baño y miro a su esposo aun seguía dormido, se acerco le dio un beso en los labios; para después alejarse de él.

— Tendré que preparar el desayuno. — ella bostezando y acercándose a la cocina – mmm que hare – pensativa y abriendo la nevera – hare pan tostado, jugo de limón, huevos resueltos con queso y jamón – sonriendo

En la habitación

Darién abrió los ojos lentamente, observo que su mujer no estaba en la cama, se levanto y fue para el baño.

En la cocina

Mientras que el pan se tostaba, serena estaba terminando de hacer el jugo de limón.

— Huele rico. — Darién llegando y rascándose la cabeza – buenos días, amor.

— Buenos días. — ella sonriendo y mirándolo – pronto estará el desayuno.

— Gracias. — el sentándose y bostezando

— Te vez cansado. — ella mirándolo

— Un poco, esta semana ha sido un poco difícil. — Mirándola – nada de cuidado.

— Me alegro. — Mirándolo y acomodando la mesa — ¿hoy saldremos o nos quedaremos en casa?

— No lo sé. — el sonriéndole – lo que tú desees.

— Seria divertido ir, parque de diversiones o salir a la galería de arte. — acomodando el pan tostado

— Igual que desees ir, vamos. — comenzando a comer

— Espera un poco. — mirándolo como devoraba el pan tostado con mermelada de fresa

— Tengo hambre. — sonriéndole

— Ya veo. — sonriendo y alejándose de él; para preparar los huevos.

Darién tomo un poco de jugo de limón y la miro

— Esta semana le diré a mi padre, que me case.

Serena siguió en lo suyo

— ¿Y eso que le dirás? – curiosa, el no quería decirle nada a su familia, hasta que su matrimonio estuviera estable por verse los fines de semana; por suerte, todo estaba de maravilla.

— Deseo hacerlo, creo que es lo mejor. — Serio – tenemos que hablar de nuestro futuro.

— ¿Qué, quieres decir? – sirviéndole huevos y mirándolo

— Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo; con nuestro matrimonio. No podemos seguir viéndonos cada fin de semana, se me está haciendo agotador estos viajes – sincero

— Próxima semana, me voy para allá. — Sentándose en la silla – así, no te cansas.

El la miro con seriedad, serena nunca le podía las cosas fáciles.

— Quiero que vivamos juntos.

— Lo hacemos. — mordiendo el pan

— Quiero que vivas en Hong Kong, conmigo. — serio

— No. — Molestándose – cuando nos casamos, te deje muy claro mis condiciones.

— Yo gustoso las acepte. — Tranquilidad – pero, esto es demasiado serena, se que amas tu trabajo. ¿Y yo qué? – serio — ¿acaso no me amas?

— Te amo, no pienso. Dejar mi trabajo y mi hogar por un hombre – alterándose

— Yo si dejo dejar lo mío por ti. — Furioso — ¡Maldita sea! – Golpeando la mesa – te amo, ayer fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Serena lo miro con fastidio y dejo a un lado la comida; se levanto.

— Podemos terminar esto. — cruzando los brazos

— Sabes algo. — dejando de comer y levantándose de la silla – parece que fue, pésima idea verte.

— Puedes irte. — comenzó alejarse de él

— Claro que me voy. — el caminando hacia la habitación y dando un golpe a la puerta

Ella estaba mirando la ventana, tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, se juro a si misma jamás llorar por un hombre; ningún hombre merece las lágrimas de una mujer.

En casa Kou Aino

Mina termino de vestirse y miro a su esposo que aun dormía.

— Sera mi oportunidad. — caminando lentamente, para salir de la habitación

— Así, parece una gata ladrona – serio y levantándose un poco — ¿para dónde vas?

— A visitar a lita. — Caminando hacia la puerta y mirándolo – por favor, no estés enviándome mensajes como loco, dejare mi celular.

— Minako. — Levantándose de la cama, su esposa se fue corriendo – demonios, a noche lo hizo a propósito – notando su desnudez – siempre es lo mismo – rascándose la cabeza y caminando hacia el baño.

En Hong Kong

En mansión Chiba

— Déjalo hijo. — Mamoru mirando a su hijo Endimión, mirando guías telefónicas para llamar a sus amigas, así presentárselas a su hijo – Darién no quiere, casarse.

— Es hora que siente cabeza, tiene treinta y uno. Aun no se ha casado.

— Hijo, déjalo. — Serio – Darién aun es joven, que me basto a mi casarme tres veces y aun no consigo a la mujer adecuada.

— Papá. — Endimión serio – a tu edad.

— ¿Y? aun soy joven tengo setenta años. — sonriendo

— Quiero que Darién se case con una mujer de nuestro país, te ame nuestra cultura.

— Hijo, puede ser. — Mamoru mirándolo – esperaremos un milagro.

En Japón

En departamento Chiba Tsukino

Darién había recogido todas sus pertenencias y miro a su mujer; no sería la última vez que la viera, por los momentos estaba muy enfadado con ella. Aun no podía entender el porqué ella no quería vivir con él, a Hong Kong, podría vivir como una reina.

Ella se le quedo mirando, quería pedirle que no se fuera, es tan orgullosa que no lo haría.

— Adiós. — el cerrando la puerta

Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, lo amaba; tenía miedo de ser como su madre, que frustro su sueños y esperanza al casarse con su padre, ella no quería repetir la historia, quería que su familia entendiera que ella es diferente y no como todas las mujeres Tsukino tituladas como "Amas de casa"

Día lunes

En empresa Blackmoon

Serena había llegado temprano a su trabajo, su mal humor se comenzó a notar cuando, mina había llegado un poco tarde; el regaño se escucho por toda la empresa, diamante se hizo el sordo para no pelear con ella, sabía que lo hacía perdería era él.

Lita se encargo de tener los papeles listo y en orden, si serena veía una falla pues nadie podría enguantarla; todos le tenían miedo y a la vez respecto, ella no fuera así la empresa no marchara como lo está haciendo hace casi tres años atrás.

— Maldición. — mina seria y tomando un poco de café – será que Darién, no le cumplió una fantasía, demonios esta de pésimo humor. Creo que ni el jefe quiere acercarse a ella.

— La verdad que si. — Lita tomando un poco de limonada – esta que ni ella misma se aguanta. Sera que se pelearon — colocando su mano en la mejilla – tenemos que esperar.

— Sí. — mina suspirando

En Hong Kong

En la empresa Chiba

— ¡Demonios! – Darién lanzando su taza de café al suelo – no de dejo de pensar en serena.

— ¿Qué sucede? – Andrew entrando

— Quiero, irme a Japón. — levantándose y mirando la ventana con desesperación

— ¡Brujería! – pensó Andrew asustado y rezando padre nuestro.

— ¿Por qué? – Frenético – esa mujer, es demasiado complicada.

— Es tu esposa. — Zafiro entrando y sonriendo – serena Tsukino es de armas tomar – burlón

— No estoy de humor. — serio y mirándolo mal – quiero que se venga para acá y se niega – golpeando la mesa – me desespera.

— Te casaste con ella, aceptando sus condiciones. — Sentándose y disfrutando del mal humor de su primito – sabes algo – divertido — beberías embarazarla, así obligarla que se venga. — Sonriendo – eso lo que hacen las mujeres ¿No?, hazlo tú.

— Un hijo, para mi debe de ser deseado; quiero que serena esté preparada. — con rudeza y sentándose en la silla – la amo y no quiero que estemos distanciados.

— Darién. — Andrew mirándolo — ¿Por qué no la invita a nuestro país? a lo mejor, trayéndola le guste y decida quedarse.

— Buena idea. — Zafiro riéndose – por favor, estamos hablando de serena. Yo creo que ni con un bebé se ablande.

— Hasta, yo lo estoy dudando. — el serio y mirándolos – no sé qué hacer.

— Divórciate de ella. — dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

En Japón

En la empresa Blackmoon

Diamante no quería ir a hablar con serena, su esposa le había insistido que le preguntara a serena si iría a verla, para tener listo todo lo que le había comprado al bebé, abrió la puerta con cierto miedo y miro a serena que se encontraba firmando unos papeles, toco la puerta

— Adelante. — ella sin mirar quien podría ser.

— Serena. — el entrando y mirándola – esmeralda, me pregunta si. Vas para la casa.

Ella asintió y lo miro

— Saldré temprano, no estoy de humor.

— Claro, si quieres tomate la semana completa. — el sonriendo, prefería tenerla lejos con ese humor, asustando a todos los empleados con su gritos y regaños.

— De verdad. — asombrada

— Sí. — Acercándose a ella – creo que estás estresada, no quiero que te enfermes.

Ella lo miro, podía ver que tenía miedo; no lo culpaba la realidad que hoy se estaba portando de muy mal humor y suspiro.

— Te tomo la palabra. — leve sonrisa

— Gracias a Dios. — susurró

Serena se levanto y tomo su bolso.

— Próximo lunes, nos veremos. — mirándolo

— Te estaré esperando. — Voz baja – que no vuelvas con ese mal humor.

— Te escuche. — mirándolo mal

— Ve a saludar a esme. — le recordó

— Está bien. — saliendo de la oficina, antes de irse le pidió disculpas a mina y se retiro a la casa de su amigo diamante.

Una hora después

En mansión Blackmoon

— Gracias por venir serena. — Esmeralda sonriéndole – en pequeño Kei está contento que su madrina allá venido – acariciándose el vientre

Serena sonrió y le toco el vientre

— Solo falta un mes pequeño. — Voz dulce – serás un niño precioso

Esmeralda sonrió y la miro

— Deberías animarte, es muy hermoso tener un bebé en el vientre.

Ella negó

— No, naci para ser madre.

Ella la miro confundida

— Te gustan los niños.

— Los ajenos y no quiero esa responsabilidad. Soy tan, perfeccionista que en vez de hacerlo feliz, lo hare muy infeliz.

— No digas eso. — mirándola

— Yo sé porque lo digo. — sonriéndole y antes de irse le acaricio el vientre – adiós kei – alejándose

Serena había tomado un taxi y se fue para su departamento, cuando entro escucho el sonido del teléfono contestó.

— Diga

— Hija. — ikuko otro lado de la línea – no podre ir, discúlpame. Tu padre acaba de llegar de su viaje y sabes que odia, que salga sin él.

Ella apretó los el puño con indignación

— Está bien, no te preocupes. — Cortando y mirando la sala – no quiero, repetir tu historia madre – mirando la maleta – necesito, hablar contigo Darién – camino un poco más y tomo su maleta.

Al día siguiente

En Hong Kong

En empresa Chiba

— Hijo. — Endimión sonriendo y mirándolo – me dijeron que estabas de mal humor ayer – abrazándolo

— Mas o menos, papá

— Hola abuelo. — mirando a Mamoru

El noto que su nieto estaba triste

— ¿Y esa cara?

— Problemas. — Suspirando – abuelo, dime ¿Por qué te divorciaste tres veces?

Endimión y Mamoru se miraron extrañados

— Bueno…. Hijo, a veces el amor no es suficiente. — el sentándose y mirándolo – cuando me case con Luna fue una mujer maravillosa, tuvimos a tu padre. Luna era muy independiente y déspota, todo tenía que hacerse a su manera; yo no soporte más y me divorcie, después conocí a neherenia una mujer maravillosa es la madre de tu tío Kaito nos llevábamos de maravilla, después comenzó que no la atendía casi, siempre estaba prefiriendo a Endimión – suspirando – celos absurdos y terminamos, cuando conocí a mimet me enamore de ella, me encanta su manera de ser divertida, tuvimos a malatiche, pues no funcionaron las cosas. Ella se metió con otro hombre.

Darién perplejo

— Te fue infiel.

Mamoru asintió

— Tío tiene el cabello, plateado. — dudoso

— Salió a su abuelo, muchacho grosero. — Mamoru molesto – si es mi hijo.

Darién apenado

— Lo siento.

En recepción

— Buenos días, soy serena Tsukino. — mirando a la secretaria

— Buenos días. — Sonriéndole — ¿a quién desea ver?

— A Darién chiba. — Mirándola – es urgente.

— El se encuentra en una reunión. — Apenada – espere por favor.

Ella estaba segura que Darién, no deseaba atenderla; sin previo aviso se fue caminando hacia la oficina, por suerte decía el nombre de su esposo ahí, abrió la puerta de par en par

— Hola, cariño. — Mirando a los presentes – vino a visitarte tú "Amada esposa"


	2. Chapter 2

Darién quedo de piedra, su esposa no podía estar ahí, tenía que ser un espejismo. Serena no dejaba su trabajo a medias por nadie, de eso estaba seguro.

— Hola. — Mamoru mirándola con curiosidad, se le parecía a la hija de viejo amigo – creo que, acabas de interrumpir una reunión.

— Lo siento. — Sonriéndoles – pensé que Darién, no quería verme. Ya sabe, problemas conyugales.

— No, amor. — el levantándose y acercándose a ella – es mejor, que me esperes a fuera.

Ella quería protestar, antes de hacerlo. Su esposo la había sacado de la oficina y cerró la puerta en su cara.

— Maldito. —susurró

Andrew venía caminando y cuando la miro, supo inmediatamente que era la esposa de su jefe, podía verle la furia en sus ojos.

— Eres Andrew ¿verdad? – mirándolo

El con timidez asintió

— Podrías enseñarme la empresa. — mirándolo

— Claro. — el leve sonrisa y nervioso

— Darién tiene una empresa enorme. — Comenzando a caminar – nunca imagine, que la empresa Chiba fuera así.

— Realmente es del señor Mamoru. — Hablando con timidez – el señor Darién, apenas es vicepresidente.

— Eso es bueno. — Mirando la empresa y detallándola – me gusta.

El siguió caminando y la miro

— ¿Desea, tomar algo?

Ella negó.

— Sí, quiere puede ir a la sala de espera.

— No. — Sacando una tarjeta – dígale a mi esposo, estaré en este hotel.

— Claro. — Agarrándolo y mirándolo el nombre del hotel – le diré.

— Gracias. — ella alejándose de él

En la oficina

— ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Endimión serio, no le gusto mucho actitud de aquella mujer.

— Es mi esposa, se llama Serena Tsukino. — el mirándolos

— Es una imprudente. — Serio Mamoru — ¿y cuando se casaron?

— Seis meses.

— ¿Y la amas? – pregunto su progenitor, cruzando los brazos

— Sí

— Ella me recuerda a la nieta de un viejo amigo. — Comenta Mamoru – aun que no lo creo.

— Ella es de Japón. —Les informa – nos conocimos allá, ella vive allá y yo aquí.

Endimión y Mamoru abrieron los ojos con asombro

— ¿Qué locura es esa? – Explotó Endimión — ¿es una gran estupidez?

— Es mi vida. — Darién serio – es una decisión que tomamos los dos.

— Me parece una locura. — Su abuelo – eso no es un matrimonio.

— Creo que… hemos platicado mucho. — el serio y levantándose de la silla – nos vemos luego.

Andrew toco la puerta

— Adelante. — Darién colocándose la chaqueta

— Señor Darién, su esposa se fue. — Mirándolos y entregándole la tarjeta – le dejo esto.

— Maldición. — Molesto – siempre, hace lo que le da la gana.

— Otra luna. — murmuro Mamoru serio y mirando a su hijo – prepárate, este matrimonio será recordado.

Endimión suspiro

— No me digas.

Ellos observaron como Darién, se iba de la oficina a toda prisa.

— Tenemos que estar, apoyándolo. — Suspiro Endimión – ese matrimonio, no durara nada.

— Yo creo que le hizo brujería. — Comenta Andrew mirándolos – el jefe ha cambiado demasiado, desde que la conoció.

— Puede ser. — Endimión – me voy – levantándose – según diana me va llevar a un restaurante nuevo.

— Le envió, muchos besos a mi nuera. — Contento

— Claro papá. Lo que es beryl y setsuna no son de tu agrado.

— Beryl es una arpía y setsuna es una odiosa. — Mirándolo mal – no sé que le vieron mis hijos a ellas, Diana es diferente, es dulce y tranquila.

— Claro, diana es una sumisa. Te hace más caso a ti que a mí. — el seriedad, a veces peleaba con su mujer. Porque prefería, mil veces platicar con su padre que con él.

— Deja lo celos. — el divertido y levantándose – me voy.

— Vamos. — él.

En el hotel The upper house

Serena miro la habitación y quedo encantada, todo hermoso. Parecía todo de ensueño, se quito la ropa y coloco una piyama cómoda, se sentía realmente cansada, solo había llegado se había dado un baño y se fue a la empresa de su esposo.

Primero quería hablar con él, sobre lo que había sucedido el sábado. Observado que aun seguía molesto con ella, se le veía en los ojos y lo conocía muy bien, suspiro y se acostó en la cama.

— Tengo la culpa. — Mirando hacia el techo – fui muy grosera el viernes y sábado. Termine por hacerlo enfadar, yo sabía que este matrimonio era una locura, cada quien tiene que volver a su vida.

Darién salió de la empresa a toda prisa, zafiro lo miro y suspiro. Su reunión se había cancelado, igual entraría para saber lo que había pasado.

— Buenos días mí amada Rei. — mirando a la secretaria de su primo

Rei se le quedo mirando y suspiro

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Mañana, me tengo que ir a Londres. — Sonriéndole – quiero que me des una de tus buenas despedidas – coqueto

— Claro. — Ella levantándose y dándole una bofetada – ahí la tienes.

Zafiro se acaricio la mejilla.

— Aun me odias. — perplejo.

— Pues…. No, como crees. — seria y sentándose – dejarme una semana antes de nuestra boda, fue lo mejor.

— Eres muy mala. — Serio — ¿y Darién, para dónde fue?

— A buscar a su esposa. — Llego Andrew – vino y parece, que interrumpió una reunión con los señores Mamoru y Endimión.

— Serena es una loca. — Divertido – lástima que me perdí, la cara de mi abuelo.

— Parece, que la joven no fue del agrado ninguno de los dos.

— Serena, me recuerda a la abuela de Darién. — Risueño – más o menos, así tiene el carácter luna.

— No me digas. — Rei perpleja – se ve tan dulce.

— Es el demonio. — zafiro riéndose y alejándose de ellos.

En el hotel The upper house

Darién entro al hotel y se fue directo a recepción. No sé extraño que su mujer estuviera en un hotel tan caro.

— Buenos días, me podría dar el número de habitación, de la señora Serena Chiba.

La mujer lo miro

— Única serena que se encuentra registrada en el hotel es Serena Tsukino.

Darién la miro asombrado, como ella podía acordarse de su nombre y apellido.

— Sí, ella la que estoy buscando. Puedo hacerle una pregunta.

— Dígame. — sonriendo

— ¿Y cómo se acuerda del nombre de ella?

— Fácil, no es común en nuestro país.

El sonrió y la miro

— Me podría dar la llave de su habitación, soy su esposo…

— Está bien. — Entregándole la llave – ella me dijo, que su esposo preguntaría por ella.

— Gracias. — agarrando las llaves y se retiro.

— Darién. — sonrió setsuna

— Tía. — El asombrado – tenía meses que no la veía.

— ¿Y eso?

— Vine con Kaito. — Contenta – ya sabes, para no aburrirnos día a día.

— Buen dato. — el sonriéndole — ¿y zafiro?

— Tenía una reunión contigo.

— Maldición. — cruzando los brazos, se le había olvidado completamente

— Sí, lo vez, dile que me disculpe — apenado

— Claro, cariño. — sonriéndole y esperando que el ascensor se detuviera para bajar y reunirse con su esposo.

El ascensor se detuvo

— Fue un gusto, verte tía.

— Igualmente cariño. — alejándose de él

Darién le volvió a dar al botón para subir.

En Japón

En la empresa Blackmoon

Diamante muy furioso, mirando a sus empleados con seriedad.

— ¿Quién se le ocurrió, la brillante idea de hacer una fiesta?

Los empleados estaban muy serios y asustados.

— Tenemos que celebrar que la sargento no está. — hablo uno de los trabajadores.

— Por eso. — el cruzando los brazos y molesto – serena los tiene en orden, no puede faltar ni un momento, comienzan a hacer desastre.

— Jefe. — Mina mirándolo – yo les dije que no lo hicieran, se negaron.

— Ella siempre, esta atrás de nosotros. — Comenta otra compañera – no nos deja hacer nada.

— Obviamente, ya sé por qué serena es así. — Suspirando – ustedes son unos irresponsables, ella conoce su potencial. Puede más su pereza y la comodidad de no hacer nada – mirando que algunos clientes estaban esperando para ser atendidos.

— Quiero que todos se pongan a trabajar. — Mirándolos con autoridad y mirando a mina – ahora en adelante estaré en la oficina de serena, dile Nicolás que se quede de presidente esta semana, mientras yo. Me encargo de ustedes.

Todos se colocaron en posición de trabajo.

Mina suspiro, sabía perfectamente que diamante en menos de dos horas se iría, el día de hoy. Era día de reclamos y serena siempre estaba dispuesta atender a las personas groseras.

— Buenos días. — un hombre alto y robusto – vengo hacer una queja.

Mina suspiro

— Pase

El hombre entro y se sorprendió al ver a un nombre en vez de la joven rubia, siempre estaba discutiendo con él y ayudándolo en su problema con su seguro de vida.

— Buenos días, ¿en dónde está la rubia?

Diamante lo miro.

— Tiene la semana libre. — Serio — ¿dígame, que lo puedo ayudar?

— Hace menos de seis meses, un hombre me estafo. Su empleada me está ayudando con mi seguro de vida, sea aceptado aquí en la empresa Blanckmoon.

El estaba tan sorprendido, no se imaginaba que serena tuviera ese corazón.

— ¿Y qué ha hecho, mi empleada? – curioso

— Me ha ayudado, mucho. — Enseñándole los papeles – me dio una pequeña cuota para que pague cómodamente y así disfrutar del servicio.

Diamante leyó detenidamente y la cuota no era muy alta.

— No lo sabía.

— Traigo el último cheque. — Entregándoselo – ahora estoy al día, próximo mes, pagare el seguro con su totalidad – sonriendo

— Ok. — guardando el documento

— Dígale a la joven. Muchas gracias, que la calidad de vida de mi familia. Ha mejorado muchísimo. — levantándose y agradecido.

— Con gusto le diré.

El hombre salió de la oficina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— Wow, diamante debe ser muy bueno. — Comenta lita — ese hombre, no es que viene cada mes.

— Sí. — Recuerda mina – entonces hoy diamante se va a enterar lo los arreglos de serena – asustada.

— No. — lita aterrada y salió de la empresa para avisarles a los clientes que serena Tsukino no estaba y que vinieran la próxima semana.

La empresa Blackmoon quedo vacía.

Diamante salió de la oficina.

— Mina, entra por favor.

Ella se asusto y asintió.

— Creo que me irán a matar.

— Ve. — su amiga

Mina entro a la oficina muy nerviosa y se sentó.

— Desde cuando, serena hace esto. — serio y mirándola

— Hace dos años. — mirándolo

— ¿Por qué serena, no me aviso? – haciéndose el enojado.

— Bueno, su madre lo sabe.

— Aja. — Arqueando una ceja – cuéntame todo.

— Hace dos años, serena descubrió que muchas personas no estaban pagando el seguro de vida, entonces ella fue para todas las casas y les planeo una nueva manera de estar al día y así pagar toda la deuda. Por eso todos los clientes que estaban atrasados están al día y la empresa ha prosperado rápidamente.

El estaba sin salir de su asombro, no se imaginaba a serena, tocando puertas y menos dándole un tiempo limite a los clientes. Por eso el departamento de serena siempre es el mejor de toda la empresa.

— Ya veo, por eso serena es así con ustedes. — Sonriendo – ustedes no le gusta trabajar.

Mina sonrojada

— A veces.

— Cuando llegue serena, hablare con ella. — sin parar de sonreír – con razón, es así. No es por ella, no sé que hubiera sido de la empresa de mi madre.

— La señora beryl le tiene mucho cariño.

— Lo sé, ahora entiendo todo. Gracias mina, puedes retirarte.

Ella se levanto y salió de la oficina

En Hong Kong

En el hotel The upper house

Darién había entrado a la habitación y sonrió a ver a su mujer, profundamente dormida, se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios.

— Darién. — murmuro aun dormida

El sonrió

— Estoy aquí.

Ella al escuchar su voz, abrió los ojos lentamente y se le quedo mirando

— Estás aquí.

— Tengo como media hora. — sonriéndole

— Tanto dormí. — Ella levantándose un poco, sentía un poco cansada y le estaba ardiendo los ojos – creo que no fue buena idea, venir.

— Para mí sí. — el agarrándole el mentón y contento – parece un sueño, que estés aquí.

Ella no sabía que decirle o cómo reaccionar, la verdad aun seguía un poco molesta, como le cerró la puerta en su cara. No tenía deseos de pelear y menos en ese momento que estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco mal.

— En la oficina no lo parecía. — Mirándolo con desafío y leve sonrisa – no tengo ganas de pelear, parece que el viaje, me afecto un poco.

— ¿Qué tienes? – el preocupándose y tocando su frente – estás un poco caliente.

— Creo que me quiere dar gripe. — mirándolo y suspirando – alado de mi, venia un señor tosiendo, aun que trato de taparse la boca. Eso no es garantía de nada.

— Espero que no. — Acercándose a ella y abrazándola – quiero llevarte a un hermoso restaurante y quiero que conozcas algunos lugares de mi país.

Ella se quedo quieta en sus brazos y sonrió feliz.

— Está bien, creo que traje medicina para el malestar general. — leve sonrisa

— Mi amor. — el sonriendo, sin soltarla – te amo tanto.

— Igual yo. — Suspirando — ¿Quién eran ellos? – Mirándolo – los que estaban contigo.

— Mi abuelo y mi padre.

— A tu abuelo, se le vio en la cara que le caí, mal. — riéndose y divertida – bueno, ese señor es Mamoru ¿verdad?

Darién mirándola

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

— Es amiguísimo de mi abuelo. — su sonrisa de desvaneció y se puso muy seria – mi tía beryl está casada con malatiche.

— Eres prima de diamante. — incrédulo

Ella asintió

— El es mi primo. — Atónito — ¿me puedes explicar, porque jamás te vi? – siempre estaba viajando a Tokio, su primo es muy apegado a él, igual que lo es zafiro.

— Es una larga historia, la verdad. No quiero hablar de eso. — moviéndose un poco

— Necesito saberlo. — el serio

— ¡No quiero! – Alterándose y separándose de él – es un tema que odio.

El la miro y suspiro

— No es, para que te pongas así. — Molesto – eres mi mujer, por lo que veo. No se casi nada de ti.

— Eso te pasa, por casarte con una desconocida. — Separándose de él y bajándose de la cama – investiga la familia Tsukino Blackmoon, ahí tu curiosidad se aclarara.

Darién levantándose y acercándose a ella, le agarro el mentón.

— No tengo que pagarle a nadie, tú solita me dirás. Quién eres en realidad.

— Espéralo sentado. — Quitándole la mano de su rostro – jamás te diré nada.

— Nunca digas, jamás. — divertido y agarrándola por cintura – esta semana, voy a disfrutar a mi esposa por completo – besándola con pasión.

Ella lo abrazo y correspondió con el beso de la misma manera.

Darién se parándose un poco de los labios de su mujer.

— Te extrañado mucho, he tenido muy mal humor. — sonriendo

— Igual yo. — ella besándolo nuevamente.

El la tomo entre sus brazos y la deposito en la cama.

— Quiero hacerte el amor, no aguanto más. — el quitándose la chaqueta, tirándola al suelo.

— Quiero que lo hagas. — Comenzado a quitarle los botones de la camisa – te he extraño mucho.

— Mi amor. — besándola de nuevo

En Japón

En mansión Tsukino Blackmoon

— Ikuko. — kenji acercándose a su mujer — ¿Qué has sabido de serena? – serio

— No mucho. — Ella sentándose a su lado – se, que se caso. Sigue viviendo en aquí

— Desde que nació, supe que sería un dolor de cabeza. — Artemis sentándose y mirando a su hijo – te dije, que debíamos casarla con seiya kou.

— Padre, antes de cumplir los diecisiete se escapo. — kenji mirándolo y serio – demonios de tenerla encerrada en casa. No dejarla estudiar.

— Mis nietas, solo nacieron para ser amas de casa. Pero tú. — Mirando a ikuko son seriedad – le fuiste metiendo, ideas tontas en la cabeza.

Ikuko lo miro

— Mi hija, es mi mayor orgullo. Molly, Amy, Ann y cere cere, no son felices. — Mirándolos – están frustradas.

— Las mujeres Tsukino, solo nacieron para criar niños y ser unas mujeres educadas, los hombres somos lo que debemos de tener el control de las empresas.

— Sammy no piensa lo mismo. — Cruzando los brazos – me alegro mucho, mi hijo sea diferente a ustedes – levantándose y alejándose de ellos.

— Te dije, que no te casaras con esa mujer. — Artemis tomando un poco de vino – ahora, tienes dos dolores de cabeza.

— Ikuko no lo sabe, serena trabaja con beryl. Esa maldita la tiene protegida.

— Ikuko cree que, somos tontos. Serena se fue hace diez años, apenas hace cinco años supe de ella, aun beryl la tiene protegida. — Dejando la copa a un lado – malatiche la protegió muy bien, ni Mamoru supo de su existencia.

— Beryl fue muy astuta, la arropo con la familia blackmoon como si fuera su hija. — kenji suspirando – a pesar que ikuko y ella son medias hermanas, se quieren mucho.

— Sí, jamás pensé que esa mujer. Tuviera tanto poder.

— Quiero ver a serena. — El nostálgico – son diez años, padre. ¿Quién se parecerá?

— Es igualita a tu madre. — Artemis sonriendo – es la única que heredo su belleza y sus ojos.

— Serena, mi princesita. — Leve sonrisa – aun recuerdo cuando nació.

Artemis lo miro

— No te vayas a poner nostálgico.

— Es fácil decirlo. — levantándose para tomar un poco más de vino.

En Hong Kong

En el hotel The upper house

Serena estaba abrazando a su esposo

— Por eso, me encantas. — sonriendo

— Es que soy un rey. — el riéndose y besándola

Ella separándose un poco

— Eres muy bueno en la cama, tampoco exageres.

— Quiero quedarme todo el día en la cama contigo. — acariciándole los labios con dedos

— Acabamos de hacer el amor y aun siento un poco de malestar. — Mirándolo – me tomare algo y nos vamos a pasear.

— Sí. — Sonriendo y abrazándola – tengo una idea mejor.

— Dime. — mirándolo

— Quedemos en la cama y mañana salimos.

— No es mala idea. — Sonriendo y mirando el reloj – aun es temprano, tengo hambre.

— Yo también. — colocándose encima de ella – pero de ti

Serena sonrió divertida y lo beso.

En mansión Chiba

— Es lo que pensé. — Mamoru serio y sonriendo – todas las mujeres del mundo, mi nieto tuvo que fijarse en la rebelde de Serena Serenity Tsukino Blackmoon.

— Hola papá. — Kaito sonriendo, se parecía a su madre. Único que lo hacía diferente es su cabello es un negro intenso – esa cara.

— Hola hijo. — Serio sentándose en el mueble – sabes, ¿Qué Darién se caso?

Kaito lo miro asombrado

— No.

— Se caso, con la sobrina de beryl. — molesto.

— La rebelde los Tsukino. — Atónito – aquella jovencita, que se escapo a los diecisiete años.

— Esa misma. — Cruzando los brazos – hoy la vi, se parece demasiado a su abuela serenity, es muy hermosa.

— La señora serenity, era una mujer muy agradable y risueña.

— Me molesta, esa mujer sea la esposa de mi nieto. — Airado – no la quiero, ella lo que traerá problemas a nuestra familia.

— No, creo que mi sobrino la deje.

— Yo tampoco. — Ceño fruncido – se ve, que la ama.

— ¿Y ella?, se le ve.

— Sí.

— Sera un problema. — Suspirando y sentándose a su lado – tenemos que esperar un poco.

— Mi temor, es que Endimión o él mismo Artemis los apoyen. — angustiado

— Padre, si dejamos que ellos sean felices, total no creo que sea el fin del mundo.

— No lo es, si aun luna es un problema para mí. Que será esa jovencita.

— Bueno…. — sin saber que decirle, aun luna conocía los puntos débiles de su padre, algunas veces conseguía que Artemis le diera, todo lo que pidiera.

— No, quiero que Darién repita mi historia. Voy a ser que ellos se divorcien.

Kaito lo miro y suspiro.

En Japón

En la empresa Blackmoon

— Por fin. — Mina guardando sus pertenencias – me voy a mi casita.

— Espérame. — Lita sonriendo – vamos a comer un lugar, hermoso.

— No, puedo. — Seria – quede con mi esposo en ir a buscarlo.

— Yaten aun sigue de celoso. — preocupada por su amiga.

Ella asintió y la miro

— No sé qué hacer, en serio. Me está volviendo loca.

— Es difícil ¿verdad?

— Sí, que lo es. — Sonriendo – a veces pienso, que no debí casarme

— Puedes divorciarte.

— Lo amo, a pesar de todo lo amo.

Lita divertida.

— El amor.

Mina no dijo nada y siguió a su amiga.

Horas después

En Hong Kong

En el hotel The upper house

Después de amarse, Darién llamo a recepción y pidió que le enviaran comida, serena estaba mirándolo

— Falta mucho. — ella vistiéndose y mirándolo

— En unos minutos. — el sonriéndole — ¿y cómo te sientes?

— Muy bien. — Alegre – ya no siento dolor.

— Me alegro.

En timbre sonó.

— Debe de ser la comida. — el levantándose y abriendo la puerta

— Su orden. — entrando con el carrito y retirándose

Ella miro la comida y se acerco

— Qué rico. — comenzando a comer.

El se le quedo mirando y miro a un lado de la cama, quedo de piedra. El había buscado los preservativos, no recordaba a verlos usado.

— Amor, ¿sigues tomando la píldora?

— No. — Seria – me parece molestoso, por eso. Siempre compro condones.

— Tengo una mala noticia. — Observando como devoraba la comida – se me olvido usarlos.

Serena comenzó a toser, estaba ahogando de la impresión, sintió como Darién comenzó a darle golpes en la espalda, hasta que sintió alivio.

— ¿Qué? dime que es una broma. — alterándose

El negó

— Sí, recuerdo que los busque. La última vez que nos vimos, tú me dejaste con ganas y…

— No. — Dejando de comer y asustándose – sabes que no quiero hijos, un hijo es mucha responsabilidad.

— Amor, no es seguro. No pasara.

— Sí quedo embarazada. — mirándolo mal

— No pasara, no creo. — Seguro de sí mismo – seria mucha suerte

— O mucha mala suerte. — acercándose a él – si, llego a quedar embarazada, lo criaras tu solo.

— Oye. — sin poderlo creer – es nuestro bebé

— Un hijo, se trae al mundo porque los padres lo desean. — Furiosa – no por accidentes.

— Estamos apresurándonos. — El serio – estamos haciendo una tormenta, por nada.

— En un mes lo sabremos. — Ella sentándose en la cama – no debí casarme, soltera tenía que morir.

— No seas, dramática. — Acercándose a ella y abrazándola – no, estás embarazada y punto.

— Un hijo es mucha responsabilidad, es un compromiso demasiado grande. Aun no quiero conocer.

— Un hijo es todo lo que dices, a veces es bueno tenerlos. — Sonriéndole y mirándola a los ojos – se que no, quedaras embarazada.

— Lo dices muy seguro. — leve sonrisa

— Veras que sí. Vamos a terminar de comer y salir un rato a pasear.

Ella sonrió

— Es verdad, creo que estamos apresurándonos.

El asintió

— Darién. — Apenada – quiero pedirte disculpas, por lo que paso el viernes y sábado. No debí de hablarte así, me gusto mucho que me llevaras bombones y flores.

— Parece que estabas de muy mal humor ese día. — mirándola con seriedad.

— Un poco, no fue un gran día y mi madre. — Ella se detuvo y noto que la miraba con curiosidad – nada.

— ¿Por qué, te cuesta decirme la verdad?

— Por qué, sufrí mucho Darién, lo que menos deseo es hablarlo. Si pudiera borrar todo lo que viví lo haría, a veces envidio las personas que sufren un accidente y no recuerdan su pasado.

El la miro sorprendido, que abra vivido que ella deseaba tan cosa

— Lo único, lindo en mi vida eres tú. — Abrazándolo – a pesar que conoces mi personalidad, sigues a mi lado.

— Eres muy importante en mi vida. — Abrazándola con amor – eres mí todo serena.

— Igual, tú lo eres para mí.

— Cuando, te sientas preparada. Cuéntamelo. — le pidió

— Puede ser, no prometo nada.

— Al menos es un poco de esperanza. — sonriendo

Serena lo abrazo con fuerza y quería contarle todo, sentía mucho miedo. No quería ser nuevamente engañada hace once años atrás.

En mansión Chiba

— Entonces, serena es la nieta de Artemis Tsukino. — Endimión asombrado

— Sí hijo. — Mirándolo – tú hijo se caso, con la oveja negra de la familia Tsukino.

— Desde que la conocí, me pareció tan extraña. — serio y mirando a su mujer — ¿Qué piensas amor?

— Sí, serena le gustaría conocerme. — diana sonriéndoles.

Hola muchas gracias por comentar, feliz tarde.

Gust: Ok, gracias por su observación, estaré pendiente.

naiara moon: Hola naiara, jajajaja si serena tan dulce.


	3. Chapter 3

En Hong Kong

En el hotel The upper house

Serena estaba terminando de maquillarse para irse a pasear con su esposo, lo miro, observo que estaba muy sonriente. Solo lo veía así cuando se veían los fines de semana, en una parte se alegraba que diamante le hubiera dado una semana libre, así poder disfrutar de su compañía.

— ¿Te falta mucho? – pregunto el impaciente.

— Listo. — Terminando de retocarse – vamos, no quiero que te pongas de mal humor.

El sonrió y la agarro de la mano

— Vamos, quiero llevarte a un lugar muy hermoso.

Ella sonrió

— Espero que sea así. — ella emocionada

Los dos salieron de la habitación sonrientes y tomados de la mano, subieron el ascensor y no dejaban de mirarse como una pareja realmente enamorada, cuando salieron del hotel. El tenía su auto listo.

— Me encanta tu auto. — Mirando la camioneta chevrolet 2013 – deberías comprarme uno.

El sonrió, su esposa tenía un auto lujoso que había salido apenas unos pocos meses, ella había reunido la mitad y él le completo el resto.

— Cualquiera, cree que eres una interesada. — dándole un beso en los labios.

— Es bueno, a veces ser creer a las personas lo que no soy. — Mirándolo y jalándolo para subirse en la camioneta – vamos, quiero ir a ese lugar tan hermoso.

— Vamos mi amor.

En Japón

En mansión Blackmoon

Beryl estaba entretenida mirando la ropita de su nieto, cuando observo que su hijo entro a la casa.

— Hola cariño. — Sonriéndole y mirando a su nuera – llego tu galán – divertida

— Hola mi amor. — Esmeralda levantándose y acercándose a él para darle un beso — ¿y cómo te fue?

— Bien, no sabía que los empleados de serena, me fueran a dar tanto dolor de cabeza. — Les confiesa – creo que fue mala idea, darle una semana libre.

— Me parece bien. — su madre mirándolo – mi sobrina, ha trabajado muy duro para que la empresa de la familia sea la número uno. Mi padre casi se la deja a los Tsukino, si no es por tu padre. No sé que hubiera sido de ella.

— Sí, el abuelo tenía pensamientos muy machistas, que salió perdiendo fue la tía ikuko que jamás pudo recibir su herencia. — el separándose de su mujer y sentándose en el mueble – aun que a veces, serena me saca de mis casillas, esta insoportable.

— Es natural, su prometido juego con ella. Los primos de serena se burlaban de ella cada vez que ella, opinaba algo sobre manejos financieros, Artemis la tenía como una idiota. Solo había nacido para criar niños, tu prima ha llevado, momentos muy duros. Por eso que tiene ese mal genio. — beryl llena de tristeza, aun recuerda aquella serena que llevo a su casa, llorando desesperadamente y completamente humillada por las burlas que recibía de los sobrinos de kenji – serena aun es un dulce.

Diamante serio

— Es la miel. — Ironía — ¡Serena es el diablo!

— Mejor así. — Molestándose – no quiero, escuchar quejas de mi sobrina, para mi ella es una heroína.

— Pienso igual. — Esmeralda mirándolo – pobre serena, tantas veces que lloro y pedía que la dejaran estudiar. Ustedes aun no saben, cuantas veces ella mentía y pedía que la dejaran en mi casa, para poder estudiar y aprender un poco más.

El estaba sorprendió

— De verdad.

Su madre y su esposa asintieron

— Apoya a serena, nunca dudes de ella. — beryl mirándolo

Su hijo asintió

— Lo juro, mamá.

Malatiche acercándose y dándole un beso a su esposa en la mejilla, sonriéndole a la pareja.

— ¿Y eso?

— Aquí, platicando de serena. — Mirándolo con amor — ¿y cómo te fue?

— De maravilla, mi padre me llamo. Está furioso porque Darién, se caso con serena – serio – está irreconocible.

beryl quedo mirándolo a su hijo.

— Serena ¿qué?

— No lo sabías, beryl. — Esmeralda extrañada – ella se caso, hace seis meses con Darién chiba, el sobrino de malatiche.

— No. — Asustada – yo pensaba que estaba casada, con otro Darién.

— Bueno, mi primo y ella se llevan bien.

— No es eso, si Mamoru y Artemis se ponen de acuerdo. Van a ser sufrir a serena. — Ella angustiada – dile que se venga – beryl levantándose y tomando el teléfono para ser una llamada.

— Creo que estás exagerando amor. — malatiche – mi padre no es, como Artemis.

— No, me voy arriesgar. — seria y alejándose de ellos

— Creo que mamá, exagera. — diamante mirándolos

— Yo no lo creo. — Esmeralda mirándolos – su abuelo y su padre, la quieren de vuelta. No pienso que sea para nada bueno.

En Hong Kong

Darién detuvo la camioneta y miro a su esposa como estaba mirando el parque, con aquella fascinación.

— Bajamos. — él sonriendo

— Claro que sí. — Ella abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la camioneta – wow – encantada – esta precioso.

— Sabía, que te gustaría. — el mirándola

Serena miro detenidamente el parque tenía unos hermosos jardines, que lo separaban unos pilares, la fuente de agua tenia forma de flor hacia dar una vida inolvidable.

— Me fascina, demasiado. Nunca pensé fuera tan hermoso. — Ella mirándolo – gracias.

El sonrió feliz, muy pocas veces la sorprendía.

— Estoy feliz que tú lo seas. — el mirándola

— Ven. — ella sentándose una de las banquetas

El la miro asombrado, en qué momento de alejo de él

— Claro. — sentándose alado de ella – aquí podremos, besarnos.

— Hazlo. — Risueña – nunca me he besado con nadie, en un parque.

El arqueando una ceja

— ¿De verdad?

Ella asintió

— Si, en el asiento de tras de un auto. — Observando que estaba poniéndose serio — ¿celoso?

— Un poco.

— Jajajaja, ese hombre eres tú. — Divertida – cuando me conociste, había ciertas cosas.

— Vamos a decir, que me sorprendí. Cuando supe que era tu primer hombre.

— No seas, vanidoso.

El dándole un beso en los labios

— Te amo.

— Te amo. — ella besándolo

En Japón

En mansión Tsukino Blackmoon

Ikuko estaba preocupada por su hija, tenía más de un mes que no sabía nada de ella, se había enterado que se había casado. Porque la misma serena la llamo para que fuera, ella no pudo asistir, ese mismo día kenji había llegado de su viaje, a él le molestaba que ella sabia él se encontrara en casa.

— Mami. — Sammy acercándose a ella — ¿y esa cara?

— Estoy angustiada, ayer hable con serena. No sé, estoy asustada. — Mirándolo – ayer la sentí extraña.

— Diamante me llamo, ella está en Hong Kong. Con su esposo. — Serio – parece que se fue con él.

Ella negó

— Esa niña, no se va atrás de nadie. Iría de visita si te creo.

Sammy sonrió

— Se nota, que la conoces bien. Se fue a visitarlo.

— Esa hija mía, es tan terca.

— Ha sufrido mamá y lo sabes.

Atrás de la puerta

— Así, que mi nieta esta en Hong Kong. — Artemis sonriendo – esta vez no te me vas a escapar – susurró.

— Cierra la puerta. — ikuko mirándolo – aquí las paredes tienen oídos.

Sammy cerró la puerta, le parecía un poco exagerado de parte de su madre.

— Sí, mami

En Hong Kong

En el parque

— ¿Y después, para donde me llevaras? – serena contenta

— Al hotel y hacerte el amor. — seductor.

— Dari. — Molestándose – quiero, ir a otro sitio, nos hemos besado mucho.

— Vamos al hotel. — levantándose y mirándola

Ella negó

— Caminemos.

— Amor, estoy cansado.

— Vamos al hotel, me dejas allá y tú te vas. — ella molestándose y caminando a toda prisa.

— Hey. — El atrás de ella – quiero dormir contigo.

Ella negó

— Quiero dormir, no hacer el amor. — Seria – te conozco Darién, cuando estemos en la habitación, comenzaras.

El comenzó a reírse divertido, lo conocía muy bien

— Me conoces

— Llévame, mañana nos volveremos a ver.

— Está bien, mañana a primera hora. Nos vemos. — mirándola con amor

En Japón

En mansión Blackmoon

Beryl estaba muy preocupada, se comunico con luna protegiera a serena, de Mamoru y Artemis, esos dos se parecían en ciertas cosas.

Malatiche se acerco a ella y la agarro por la cintura.

— Por favor, beryl. Serena tiene veintisiete años, es una mujer independiente y sabe cuidarse sola.

— Tengo que protegerla, es mi sobrina. — mirándolo mal

— Mi padre, tampoco es un monstruo.

— Mejor ni hablemos. — Seria – zafiro y Rei no se casaron porque él le hizo ver, Rei no se lo merecía, ahora se acuesta con mil mujeres. Cuando se emborracha llora por ella.

Malatiche asintió

— Eso es verdad.

— Luna me ayudara, sabes que es muy especial. — ella riéndose

— Pobre de mi padre. — soltando una carcajada.

En Hong Kong

En mansión Moon

Luna divertida y mirando la foto de su nieto y serena.

— Sí es hermosa. — Sonriendo – parece una princesita, esas mejillas y esos ojos, se nota que tendré bisnietos rubios.

— Hola mamá. — Endimión acercándose a ella y mirando la foto de serena – ya lo sabes.

— Es preciosa. — Encantada – mañana, iré a verla.

— Papá y yo no la queremos en la familia. — Rudeza – es una grosera y es la oveja negra de la familia Tsukino.

— ¿Y qué? – Cruzando los brazos – mientras a mí me gusta para esposa de Darién, no me importa la opinión de ustedes.

— No te metas, por favor.

— Deje que te casaras con diana, porque en verdad. Te vi enamorado, con mi nieto no será así, él la ama nadie debe opinar.

— Ella no es la mujer adecuada para él. — molesto

— Para mí sí lo es.

— Te voy a gradecer, que sea la primera y última vez. Que quieras estar en contra de mí.

Endimión no dijo nada y se fue.

En el hotel The upper house

Darién y serena entraron a la habitación, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, él la cargo y la llevo directo a la cama.

— Esta noche, será especial. — el sonriendo

— Bye. — Ella separándose de él y mirándolo – vete, mira que quedamos que te irías a tu casa, departamento o cabaña – sin saber en donde vivía exactamente.

— En mi cueva. — El divertido – una noche que se quede sola, no pasara nada.

— Vete. — Mirándolo y cruzando los brazos – quiero dormir, es en serio.

El acercándose a ella y agarrándola del brazo.

— Quiero, hacerte el amor.

— Quiero dormir. — Seria – por favor, es para quedarte a dormir y abrazarme. Eres bienvenido, de otra cosa no.

— Ok, ven. — Trayéndola a su cuerpo y abrazándola – vamos a dormir.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazo.

Al día siguiente

Luna se encontraba tocando la puerta, del hotel en donde se encontraba serena.

— Buenos días. — serena abriendo la puerta y bostezando

— Buenos días. — luna divertida y entrando – así que eres la esposa de mi nieto.

Ella abrió los ojos por completo y se le quedo mirando.

— ¿De cuál de tantos?

— No tienes que fingir. — Riéndose – vaya, si eres cabezona.

— Un poco. — Acercándose y sentándose en la cama – dígame ¿para que soy buena?

— Me entere, que te casaste con mi principito a hace seis meses. — Seria – vives en Japón.

— Exacto.

— ¿Dime lo que quieras y te lo daré? – mirándola

Serena sin entenderla.

— Perdón

— ¿Qué quieres, para que te quedes viviendo aquí en Hong Kong?

En Japón

En empresa Blackmoon

Diamante estaba terminando de revisar los últimos papeles del día anterior, cuando observo que la secretaria de serena estaba mirándolo

— ¿Qué sucede Aino?

— Llego un señor. — Mirándolo – dice que quiere ver a serena, le dije que no estaba. No desea irse.

Diamante se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la salida, cuando se fue acercándose se quedo asombrado ¿Qué hacia ahí, Artemis Tsukino? rápidamente le envió un mensaje a su madre "Madre, Artemis esta aquí y sabe que serena trabaja en la empresa" guardo su celular, camino hacia el.

— Señor Artemis. — El serio — ¿Cuál es el honor de su visita?

— Voy a ser claro, vengo a ver a mi nieta. Sé que tiene dos años trabajando aquí. — Con brusquedad – solo dile, pronto me vera.

— Señor Artemis, le voy a gradecer que no. Venga mas a mi empresa, no quiero que mi prima se altere, tan solo verlo.

— Mi nieta, se alegrara al solo verme. — el sonriendo – adiós, felicidades por el pequeño – alejándose

— Tengo un mal presentimiento. — el preocupándose, miro su celular y su madre lo estaba llamando, contestando – ya se fue, tiene interés de platicar con serena.

— No, llámala hijo. Comunícate con tu prima, no quiero que ese viejo se acerque a mi sobrina. — alterada

— Esta bien, madre. — el cortando la llamada.

En Hong Kong

En el hotel The upper house

Serena se quedo mirándola seriamente

— No soy una mujer, que se venda por dinero.

Luna la miro y soltó una carcajada

— Lo siento, eres muy sincera.

— Creo, es mejor que se…

— Espera, lo siento… es que necesito, que te quedes aquí. — Seria – tu abuelo sabe. Qué te casaste con mi nieto, cuando se entere que viven separados ¿Qué crees que hará?

— Nada, hace diez años me fui. — Levantándose y mirándola – no creo que eso le afecte.

— Te casaste con el nieto de su mejor amigo. — Voz serena – Artemis y Mamoru les gusta una mujer que siempre este tranquila y sumisa, odian a las mujeres independientes y seguras de sí misma.

— Bueno, eso sí.

— Desde que tú te fuiste, has sido la oveja negra de la familia Tsukino. Aun tu abuelo tiene la esperanza de enderezarte, por decirlo así.

— Es una locura, ni si quiera los veo.

— Serena se que has sufrido, hazlo por mi nieto. El te ama y yo se que tu también lo amas. — Sonriéndole – piensa en los hijos que aun no han tenido.

— No, no y no. — Mirándola – no sé quién eres, entras a mi habitación y ni si quiera ser cómo te llamas.

— Luna Moon. — Extendiéndole la mano – Fui la primera esposa de Mamoru. Una mujer independiente, segura y trabajadora – leve sonrisa – nos divorciamos porque él no podía soportar que su mujer no estaba en casa, siempre estaba comparándome con las demás mujeres y sobre todo. Me hizo dar entender que Endimión nunca lo atendía por estar trabajando. El puede ser dulce, cuando alguien no le cae bien. Hace todo lo posible por apartarlo de su lado, beryl y setsuna no han tenido un matrimonio tranquilo, puedes notar que beryl vive en Japón y en la casa que aun era de sus padres ¿sabes el por qué?

Ella negó.

— Artemis, le quito la empresa. Hace algunos años atrás, para obligar a malatiche que se dejara de beryl hizo que la empresa de ella cayera en una criaba enorme. Mmm… hace dos años, una joven hizo florecer la empresa nuevamente y ahora está haciendo reconocida mundialmente.

— No lo sabía, que él era así. — pasmada

— Aquí, puedo protegerte. — Mirándola – Yo soy más rica que él, tengo más amigos que él. Si estas en Japón no será lo mismo.

— No puedo, tengo una vida. A veces veo a mi mamá y mi trabajo. — Suspirando – usted lo dice tan fácil – entristecida – estudie y me gradué para ayudar a mi tía, yo no quería que la empresa de mi familia materna se acabara. Tengo un compromiso.

— Te entiendo. — Mirándola con seriedad – visítanos, tratare de llevarme a diana, para que conozcas a tu suegra.

— Claro que sí, yo también deseo conocerla. Esta semana, quiero estar con Darién él se merece que lo consienta, mientras esté aquí. — risueña

— Haces bien. — Contenta – te dejo mi número – dándole una tarjeta y risueña – llámame a cualquier hora, por favor. Cuídate, no quiero que le pase algo a la futura madre de mi bisnieta.

Serena mirándola confundida

— No estoy embarazada.

— Jajajajaja. Hija. — Dándole un beso en la frente – llámame.

— Claro.

Luna abrió la puerta y se fue.

Serena quedo mirando la tarjeta por un buen rato, tomo su celular y guardo el número de una vez, a pesar que parecía loca. Le había encantado conocerla.

Los días siguientes que serena se encontraba en Hong Kong, Darién la había llevado a los mejores restaurante y los paisaje de la ciudad, quería consentirla por completo y así intentar que su mujer al menos le gustara su país, cuando llego el día de irse a Japón Darién no quería separarse de ella, serena tenía que regresar a su vida normal. Aun que para ella sería difícil dejarlo, verlo toda la semana se había vuelto una costumbre.

Dos semanas después

En la empresa Blackmoon

Día miércoles

Serena no podía creer que estuviera tanto tiempo ocupada y como la empresa estaba recibiendo nuevos clientes y eso demandaba mucho tiempo, preguntas personas, hacerle una carpeta a cada uno era agotador, sin contar la semana que tuvo sin trabajar, estuvo casi dos horas más de la hora habitual para poder atenderlos todos.

— Toma. — Mina entregándole una taza de café – te vez agotada

— Sí. — Sintiéndose débil – ni tengo ganas ni de gritar.

Mina tocándole la frente

— Fiebre no tienes.

— No, creo que le diré a diamante que me voy temprano. — Suspirando – es la primera vez que me siento así.

— Sera que, te quiere dar gripe.

— Dos semanas, me quiso dar. — Seria – dile a lita, que termino el último cliente y me voy a casa.

— Ok. — Mina saliendo de la oficina, mirando al joven que estaba ahí esperando – pase

El joven entro y miro a serena.

— Prima, diez años sin verte

Ella levanto la vista y miro a su primo rubeus.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— El abuelo, te envía un mensaje. — Mirándola – toma – entregándole la carta – Adiós – saliendo de ahí.

Serena miro el sobre, no quería abrirlo, su curiosidad fue más poderosa que ella y la abrió.

— Hola querida nieta, te informo que se todo sobre ti, en donde vives y con quién estás casada actualmente. Estoy realmente decepcionado de ti, eres lo peor de la familia, nunca debiste de a ver nacido y…

Ella con lágrimas en sus ojos, rompió desesperadamente la carta y sin poder soportarlo más soltó un llanto tan profundo que mina la sintió llorar.

— Algo le pasa a la jefa.

— No lo creo. — lita mirándola

— ¿Y serena? – pregunto diamante

— En la oficina

Diamante entro a la oficina y al ver a su prima llorando así, se alarmo

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Diamante. — Abrazándolo — ¿Por qué me odia tanto? solo quería una vida diferente – entre llanto – yo solo quería ser alguien en la vida. No quería ser como mi madre y mis tías – mirándolo – tan malo ser una mujer independiente…

El no entendía nada, después recordó a Artemis.

— ¿Estuvo aquí?

— No. — Sollozando – me quiero ir – mirándolo y alejándose de él, tomando su bolso – quiero estar en casa.

— No. — El angustiado – estás muy alterada y pálida.

— Solo necesito estar sola. — Sin parar de llorar – no sé que me está pasando, yo no soy llorona.

— Son muchos años, sin hacerlo. — el acercándose a ella y abrazándola – cálmate.

— Diamante, necesito…. — sintiéndose muy mal – dia…man…te – desmallándose

— Serena. — él alarmado y agarrándola por la cintura – ¡Serena, serena! – Desesperado — ¡Mina! – grito con fuerza

Mina y lita salieron corriendo hacia la oficina de serena

— ¿Qué pasa? – abriendo la puerta

— Llama a mi madre, ahí está mi celular. — señalándole ahí, estaban dos el de él y de serena – el número uno, es de mi madre.

Mina tomo el celular equivocado e hizo la llamada.

Mientras diamante movía a serena, ella no reacciona

— Lita, trae alcohol

Lita salió corriendo

Mina se extraño que la llamada se tardara tanto, sintió que alguien contesto la llamada.

— Señora beryl. — Alterada – serena se desmallo, tiene unos minutos inconsciente, el señor diamante está tratando de hacerla reaccionar, no reacciona, el necesita que usted este con ella.

— ¿Qué a mi mujer que? – Darién en medio de una reunión con su padre y primo, se le había hecho extraño que serena lo llamara a esa hora — ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Mina alarmada

— Lo siento. — sin saber que decirle

— Habla. — el levantándose de su puesto.

Zafiro y Endimión estaba mirándolo, estaban comenzando a preocuparse.

— Pásame a diamante. — le ordeno

Mina mirando a diamante

— Para usted.

Diamante había colocado a serena en la silla e intentaba hacerla despertar, nada funcionaba, contesto creyendo que era su madre.

— Ese maldito viejo, le envió algo. Se altero mucho, estaba llorando desesperadamente, se desmallo. ¿Qué hago madre?

— Llévala al hospital. — Darién serio, sintió un silencio en la otra línea – no sé qué paso, necesito que serena este bien, voy a tomar el primer vuelo. Por favor, cualquier emergencia avísame – cortando y mirando a su padre y primo – lo siento zafiro.

Zafiro serio

— Esta reunión, jamás llagara a un final.

— Serena se desmallo y…— angustiado y mirando la fecha del calendario – es demasiado pronto – susurró

— ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto Endimión

— No lo sé, padre. — tomando chaqueta y mirándolo – después los llamo.

— Hijo….

Darién se había ido.

En Japón

En la clínica Marte

Serena estaba siendo atendida por un médico, se quedo un rato con ella para hacerle una evaluación completa.

En la sala de espera.

Beryl llegando y mirando a su hijo como estaba angustiado

— ¿Y cómo está?

— No lo sé mamá. — Suspirando – nunca la había visto, tan pálida.

— Pobrecita. Ese maldito viejo. — Furiosa – me va a oír.

— Darién se entero. — Suspirando – mina tomo el celular equivocado y llamo a él creyendo que eras tú.

— Tiene derecho a saberlo. Es su esposo.

Un par de horas después

Darién entrando a la clínica y mirando a su primo.

— ¿Y cómo está?

— Están realizándole muchos exámenes. Según el médico, está sufriendo de estrés por todo este tiempo que no ha descansado.

— Serena no descansa. — el serio

— Eso es verdad, desde que tiene dos años trabajando, fue la primera vez que le di una semana. — Suspirando – muchas veces la vi que se llevaba a su departamento, documentos para seguir llenándolos allá.

Darién se quedo muy serio y esperando el médico saliera

En el consultorio

Serena lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y sintió algo en su boca, intento levantar su mano pero le dolía.

— Por fin, despertarte. — sonriente la enfermera – llevas inconsciente, casi cinco horas.

Ella atónita

— ¿Qué?

— Estás tan estresada, has puesto tu vida en riesgo. — Seria – el médico, dentro de unos minutos vendrá, a decirte como esta tu salud.

— No lo creo. — Seria – no dejare de trabajar.

— Eres muy terca. — Él médico entrando – acabo de realizarte todos los exámenes y debo decirte, tienes anemia...

Ella no sé extraño, algunas veces ni comía para poder terminar el trabajo o solamente comía una sola comida al día.

— No me extraña.

— Al menos estas consiente, que lo podía tener. — Mirándola con seriedad – tiene un poco bajas, las plaquetas tampoco debemos preocuparme. Si me preocupa es el bebé.

— Perdón. — Ella mirándolo — ¿Qué dijo?

— No lo sabe. — Molestándose – eres una mujer, muy irresponsable.

Ella lo miro mal

— Es imposible, que este… embarazada.

— Tiene casi dos meses.

— Eso es imposible. — Riéndose – debe ser un error. Siempre estoy cuidándome apenas hace un par de semanas fue que lo hice sin protección, si es una broma. Es de muy mal gusto.

— No estoy jugando, si lo estas. Para su información, los condones no son 100% seguros. — el alterándose y mirándola con seriedad – el bebé está bien, me preocupa por su ritmo de vida pueda perder al bebé.

Serena preocupándose

— ¿No puedo viajar?

— No, es mejor que se quede en la ciudad. — Suspirando – si, va a seguir trabajando. Hágalo por menos horas.

— Ok. — ella sin poderlo creer, estaba esperando un bebé. Sabía que todo iba a cambiar, ella iba a intentar que el bebé no cambiara mucho su vida.

— Su esposo esta aquí. — Entrando otra enfermera – dice, si puede verla.

— Voy a pasarte a una habitación, para después darte de alta. Por tu estado no puedo darte a tomar muchos medicamentos, trata de estar calmada.

Ella asintió

En Hong Kong

En mansión chiba

Mamoru estaba muy molesto, su nieto estaba descuidado mucho su trabajo, tenía que mover sus cartas pronto. Para separarlos, antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

— Hola. — Artemis mirándolo

Mamoru sonrió y le dio gran abrazo.

— Amigo, ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, comenzando a planear la separación de mi nieta con tu nieto. Déjame decirte que tu nieto es un tonto, como se deja manejar de ella.

Mamoru serio

— Sí, ella le pido lo que sea, el de tonto la complace. Por eso quiero separarlos.

— No, creo que mi nieta sea tan tonta de embarazarse. Si lo hace pierde. — sonriendo

— Eso espero, si serena se embaraza. Las cosas cambian.

— No lo creo. — Seriedad – yo tengo un nombre, que hará que serena sea un corderito, si llega a estar embarazada, que tenga al bebé. Puedo dártelo.

— No crees que estas yendo muy lejos. — un poco asombrado – se que ella es la única que te ha dado dolor de cabeza, creo que estás exagerando.

— Quiero, que ella aprenda, que respete quien es él manda.

— Sí, tú lo dices.

En Japón

En la clínica Marte

Darién había entrado a la habitación a ver a su mujer, se sorprendió al verla, ahí acostada. Se veía tan pálida y delicada.

— Hola amor.

Ella se sorprendió ¿Qué hacia Darién ahí? ¿Quién lo había llamado?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – mirándolo

El acercándose a ella y acariciándole el cabello

— Me entere que estabas mal.

— No debieron de avisarte. — Seria – no quiero, que dejes tus deberes por mi culpa.

El molestándose

— Serena, eres mi esposa. — Mirándola – es lógico, que este aquí a tu lado.

— Yo no lo pedí. — levantándose un poco – dentro de unos minutos me darán de alta, aun tienes tiempo de tomar un vuelo a Hong Kong.

Darién se encontraba realmente furioso.

— Sabes algo, estoy arto de esto serena, siempre estas luciéndote. Me canse, estoy aquí por qué te amo, quiero que estés a mi lado. Siempre buscas un defecto a todo lo que hago por ti.

— Claro que no. — Asombrada por su reclamo – solo que, fue un simple desmallo.

— El médico, me acaba de decir todo lo contrario. — cruzando los brazos

— Solo tengo que descansar, solo tengo que cuidarme…. eso es todo. — poniéndose tensa, aun no quería decirle lo del bebé.

— Es mejor, que regreses a casa. — mirándolo – diamante se encargara de mi.

— No. — Alterándose – el único, que se encargara de ti soy ¡Yo! – brusquedad.

Serena se le quedo mirando, primero quiere asimilar lo del bebé para decírselo, estaba segura de algo. Si se lo decía Darién podría obligarla a irse con él a Hong Kong, aun no estaba dispuesta a cambiar nada de su vida por quedarse todo el día en casa cambiando pañales y llena de niños. Quería asegurarse que aun teniendo al pequeño, podría llevar una vida normal.

Hola muchas gracias por leerme, ojala que les guste el capítulo.

Goshy: Hola muchas gracias por comentar, Darién ama mucho a serena, todo tiene un límite. Ojala que te guste el cap.


	4. Chapter 4

Un par de horas después, serena se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, Darién solo estaba alado de ella mirándola y recordando las palabras del médico

Unas horas antes.

— Señor, chiba. Su esposa está muy estresada, por eso esta en este estado, la preocupa la salud de ella y el bebé, le aconseje que tratara de trabajar menos. Dudo que ella lo haga.

Darién quedo muy quieto, su esposa ¿estaba embarazada?

— Debe de ver un error. — Mirándolo – mi esposa, no puede estar embarazada

El médico suspiro

— Lo mismo me dijo ella, casi tiene dos meses. Debe de cuidarse.

— Ok, lo hare.

El miro nuevamente a su esposa, parecía un ángel durmiendo. Ahora estaba dudoso sobre su actitud, sabía perfectamente que tiene un carácter bastante fuerte, últimamente se estaba cansado de su arrebatos y su mal humor.

Ella se comenzó a mover, abrió lentamente los ojos

— Darién. — susurró

— Dime. — él acercándose a ella.

— No, me siento muy bien. — ella mirándolo y con ganas de vomitar – llévame al baño

El la cargo, cuando llegaron serena se separo de él y lo empujo haciendo que saliera del baño, no iba a permitir que la viera así.

Darién quedo sorprendido, escucho que estaba vomitando

— Serena ábrame. — golpeando la puerta

— No. — grito

Él no iba a esperar que su mujer le abriera, fue a buscar la llave, cuando la encontró. Abrió la puerta

— Deje de comportarte así. — furioso

Serena estaba levantándose, cuando el entro

— Es mi intimidad.

— Por favor. — Cruzando los brazos – eres mi esposa.

— No, quiero que me veas en este estado.

— Puede ser. — Mirándola – yo te amo, para eso estoy. Para ayudarte y apoyarte.

— Claro. — seria y caminando hacia la salida – ya estoy sintiéndome, un poco mejor.

— Claro. — Irónico – pareces un papel de blanca y me dices que te estás sintiendo mejor… no me voy a ir.

Serena suspiro

— Haz lo que se te dé la gana.

En Hong Kong

Luna estaba alistando todo para irse a Japón, no podía permitir que su nieto perdiera todo lo que había logrado en la empresa de su ex esposo, cuando a Mamoru se le metía una idea en la cabeza, nadie lo hacía cambiar.

— Madre. — Endimión mirándola, desde que le comento lo que había pasado con la esposa de su hijo, su madre comenzó a comportarse extrañamente – no vayas.

— Claro que iré. — Seria – serena me necesita, pronto lo sabrás el porqué.

— No me gustan los misterios. — cruzando los brazos y serio – por favor, dímelo.

— Vamos a decir, que pronto tendrás que aceptar o resinarte aceptando a serena en nuestra familia. — sonriéndole

Endimión se le quedo mirando

— Dímelo.

Luna suspiro, se lo diría. ¿Para qué ocultarlo?

— Serena y Darién tendrán un bebé.

Endimión quedo sorprendido.

— Seré abuelo.

Ella asintió

— Las cosas han cambiado. — serio

— Te lo dije…. me voy. — Mirándolo – me gustaría que diana me acompañara.

— Claro. — Él serio – necesito que diana cuide de mi futuro heredero.

Luna sonrió feliz.

En Japón

Serena seguía acostada en la cama y no tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Darién.

— Dime. — el serio y encendiendo la luz – habla.

— El médico, te lo dijo ¿verdad?

El la miro y sonrió

— Más o menos, dímelo.

— Qué vamos a tener un bebé.

Él la beso

— Te amo, se que un bebé cambiara nuestras vidas, te apoyare. si es necesario que me lo lleve una semana. Lo hare.

Serena quedo perpleja. El estaba dispuesto a llevarse al bebé para Hong Kong, tampoco estaba dispuesta que su bebé estuviera esa vida de viajar todos los fines de semana y más cuando ellos son tan delicados.

— Creo que tenemos, mucho tiempo para hablarlo. No creo que esté dispuesta en dejar que te lleves al bebé para Hong Kong.

— Quién lo diría. — Él divertido – aun no nace, estás de celosa.

Serena lo miro mal

— Mejor no hablemos del bebé.

— Es lo mejor, por cierto. Si es niño quiero que lleve mi nombre y si es niña…. — se detuvo al ver la cara de molestia de su mujer – lo siento, tenemos que sentarnos y hablarlo ¿verdad?

Ella asintió

— Siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Bunny o Usagi. — Mirándolo – cualquiera de los dos estaría bien.

— Si es niña, prefiero que lleve al menos mi inicial. — mirándola

— A parte que quieres que sea niño lleve tu nombre, también quieres que la niña lleve al menos tu inicial. — Molestándose — ¿Quién demonios te crees?

— El padre, también tengo derecho.

— ¡Ja! por favor, lo tendré casi por un año en mi vientre. Aun estás exigiendo. — Cruzando los brazos – no eres tú que sufrirá de mal humor, posibles estrías o aun peor, el aumento de peso. ¿Claro? aun el señor, exige colocarle el nombre a nuestro bebé.

El la miro, una parte su mujer tenía razón.

— Ok, tienes razón.

— El nombre lo eligiere yo. — Mirándolo con desafío — ¿te queda claro?

— Aun puedo pelear. — serio

— Déjalo, el médico me pidió reposo. Menos quiero es alterarme. — Volteándose y dándole la espalda – feliz noche.

El no dijo nada, por la calentura del momento se olvido de que su esposa debía de tener reposo.

Al día siguiente

Serena se había despertado y se había dado una ducha para después desayunar.

— Buenos días. — Darién entrando con el desayuno – es hora de comer.

Serena lo miro, estaba colocándose el pantalón cuando él había entrando.

— Gracias, voy a llamar a mamá… para decirlo del bebé.

— ¿Por qué no la invitas? – Mirándola – jamás la he visto.

— Está bien… — suspirando – mi madre es un poco especial, ya lo sabrás.

— No creo que sea más que la mía. — susurró él.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— No.

En timbre sonó

Los esposos se quedaron extrañados, Darién igual fue a ver quién era.

Cuando Darién abrió la puerta, se sorprendió en ver ahí a su madre y abuela.

Luna entro al departamento, como si fuera de ella. Atrás de ella diana sonriendo.

— ¿Y en dónde está, la futura mamá? – pregunto diana emocionada y mirando a su hijo.

— ¿Y cómo lo saben? – perplejo y serio a la vez

— Todo en esta vida se sabe. — luna seria

— ¿Quién es? – Pregunto serena acercándose a la puerta, al ver a luna sonrió – hola.

— Hola cariño. — acercándose a ella.

Diana fue más rápida y la abrazo fuertemente.

Serena estaba confundida ¿Quién era ella?

— Eres muy linda. — Diana sonriéndole – pareces una princesita, soy la madre de tú esposo.

Ella quedo atónita y miro a Darién que estaba un poco avergonzado.

— Hola, soy Serena Tsukino. — Mirándola – es un gusto, tenerla aquí.

— Muchas gracias. — sonriéndole y detallándole – eres preciosa, esos ojos y ese cabello.

Serena se sonrojo

— Ojala que el bebé, sea rubio. — sonriéndoles

— Lo que sea madre. — Darién acerándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente – es lindo verte.

Diana sonrió, a veces no veía a su hijo. El de hace unos años atrás se mudo, solo iba los fines de semana. Ahora entendía porque su hijo la dejo de visitar, está casado y necesita estar con su esposa.

— Luna y yo, venimos a encargarnos de cuidar a serena. — Mirando a su hijo – así, hijo regresa a Hong Kong allá te necesita tu abuelo y padre.

— Mi deber es estar con mi esposa. — mirándola serio.

— Ve. — Serena mirándolo – es mejor, que te vayas.

— Pero… yo me quiero quedar contigo. — seriedad.

— Hijo, aquí no haces nada, además serena está más cómoda con mujeres que contigo. — luna mirándolo.

— Ve amor. — su esposa sonriéndole.

Darién no dijo nada, se fue para la habitación, mientras serena estaba sentada mirando a las dos mujeres.

En casa Kou Aino

Mina se encontraba recogiendo sus pertenencias para irse a pasear.

— ¿Para dónde vas? – pregunto su esposo, cruzando los brazos

Mina no hizo caso, aun que él estuviera de espalda seguiría en su suyo.

— No es tu problema.

Yaten se puso furioso

— Claro que es mi problema. — Caminando hacia ella – eres mi mujer.

— Por favor, yaten. — Molestándose – hoy me dieron el día libre, quiero caminar en el parque, ver los niños jugar o mejor aun ver a los enamorados besándose – seria – déjame en paz.

— Sí, quieres salir, te puedo llevar a cenar o un parque de diversiones. — el desesperándose, su esposa casi ni lo miraba.

— Está bien.

— Dame unos minutos. — yaten emocionado y se metió en el baño.

Mina se sentó en la cama y soltó un suspiro.

En mansión Blackmoon

Beryl había llamado a su hermana, para decirle que su hija había estado en el hospital él dio de ayer.

Ikuko al enterarse se alarmo y comenzó a llamar a su hija.

En departamento Tsukino

Serena escucho el teléfono y contestó

— Diga.

— Hija, ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto angustiada.

— Bien mamá, solo un poco de reposo y listo. — Leve sonrisa – te iba a llamar, para decírtelo que estoy embarazada.

Ikuko grito de la emoción

— Seré abuela. — feliz

— Sí.

— Está noticia es maravillosa. — sin dejar de sonreír.

— Yo apenas estoy aceptándola.

— Veras que el bebé, te llenara de felicidad.

— Eso espero. — suspirando

— Hija estoy muy contenta.

— Lo sé, aun puedo escuchar tu grito. — bromeándole

Serena e ikuko estuvieron platicando un buen rato, hasta que serena recordó que no había desayunado, se despido de ella para desayunar y se fue al comedor.

En mansión Tsukino

Artemis y kenji estaban platicando, cuando sintieron los gritos de ikuko, al principio se alarmo kenji su mujer no era de estar gritando, cuando ella se acerco.

— ¿Qué sucede? – serio

— ¡Vamos a ser, abuelos! – ikuko contenta – serena está embarazada.

Los hombres se sorprendieron, con la noticia.

— Mí hija embarazada. — kenji sin poderlo creer — ¿de quién?

— De su esposo. — ikuko mirándolo – serena está casada, con el nieto de Mamoru chiba.

— ¿Cuál de los dos?

— Darién Chiba.

— Hace poco me entere. — Artemis serio – no imagine, que mi nieta se fuera a embarazar tan rápido.

— Esto es una maravillosa noticia. — kenji contento – serena está casada y tendrá un bebé. Así que se dejara de esos perjuicios tontos.

— Eso no cambia nada. — Artemis mirando a su hijo – tiene al hijo de Endimión comiendo de su mano, sabes una cosa. Solo se ven los fines de semana, el vive en Hong Kong y ella aquí.

Kenji estaba asombrado.

— Igual, ese bebé unirá a las familias. — ikuko seria – por favor, les voy a gradecer que no se metan en la vida de mi hija.

— Ikuko tiene razón. — kenji cruzando los brazos – no creo que Endimión o Mamoru estén de acuerdo que ellos se separen y menos con un bebé en camino.

— Estupideces. — Artemis furioso – Mamoru se divorcio tres veces.

— En nuestra familia no existe el divorcio. — kenji enojándose – así que mi hija no será una Tsukino divorciada.

Artemis no dijo nada y se fue.

— Quiero ver a serena, no sabes cuánto la extraño. — kenji emocionado – por favor, hazlo. Quiero que me vea.

— Está bien, no prometo nada. — seria

El la abrazo, para después darle un beso en los labios.

En departamento Tsukino

Darién se dio un baño para irse a Hong Kong nuevamente, una parte tenían razón estaba descuidando la empresa Chiba y lo peor, que deseaba alejarse de serena, estaba cansado de su actitud y cansado de pelear.

Cuando él se fue se despido de serena con un beso corto en los labios y se despidió de su abuela y madre.

Diana y luna notaron que Darién estaba realmente serio y eso les preocupo.

— ¿Qué pasa, entre ustedes? – pregunto luna sentándose alado de ella.

Serena las miro.

— Problemas conyugales. — Seria – yo creo que este matrimonio, no llegara a un final feliz.

— ¿Pero por qué? – diana mirándola.

— Tantos problemas. — Suspirando – cada vez, vamos de mal en peor.

— Dime la verdad, serena. — Luna seria – cuéntame, ¿por qué?

— Es una historia medio larga.

— Cuéntanos, así podremos ayudarte. — diana sonriéndole

— Está bien, todo comenzó hace diez años atrás.

Años atrás

— Estoy feliz. — serena sonriendo, mientras miraba a su madre – seiya me dijo, que cuando nos casemos, dejara que estudie y trabaje. Según cuando deseemos tener un bebé cuando tenga unos veinte o veintidós años.

— Seiya se ve que te dejara cumplir tus sueños. — ikuko contenta – al menos, Artemis te consiguió un buen novio.

— Sí, es un amor. — Levantándose de la cama y mirándola – creo, que iré a ver a mi abuelo – salió de la habitación, observo que su abuelo y su prometido iban hacia el despacho, ese momento tuvo un mal presentimiento, entro a un lugar secreto que solo lo sabía ella, así poder escuchar la conversación.

— Ahora dime. — Artemis mirándolo con seriedad – me puedes explicar, como es eso. ¿Qué serena estudiar?

Seiya sonrió

— Le dije eso, para que se lo creyera, cuando nos casemos lo primero que hare es embarazarla. Es muy ingenua se cree todo lo que le digo.

— Estaba, preocupándome, estaba a punto de cancelar la boda. Serena es una joven muy rebelde y lo que menos quiero, que ella haga lo que le da la gana.

— Tranquilo, esa fiera la domo yo.

Artemis sonrió.

— Confiare en ti.

Serena quedo perpleja, el hombre que le había contado todos sus sueños se reía de ella cuando, estaba solo y lo peor que había confiado en él, salió de ahí corriendo, se fue directo a su habitación saco las pertenencias más preciadas y huyó de ahí, no quería saber de ellos, si se quedaba de seguro la obligarían a casarse con seiya.

Ese mismo día se juro que no volvería a confiar en un hombre y menos abrirle su corazón por completo.

Actualidad

Luna y diana estaban con la boca abierta.

— Niña, eso es horrible, tú primera ilusión, tú primer amor. — luna perpleja.

— Sí, que espantoso. — murmuró diana

— Por eso, siempre estoy así.

— Hasta yo. — luna mirándola

— Mí hijo no es así.

— Gracias a Dios que no lo es. — Mirándola – tengo miedo, yo cambie y el demuestre su verdadera cara.

— Eso no va a pasar. — Luna sonriéndole – solo tienes que darle un poco de confianza, veras que no pasara nada.

— ¿Ustedes lo creen? – dudosa

— Claro que sí. — Diana contenta – solo tienes que animarte.

— No prometo, nada pero…. lo intentare.

— Me alegro mucho.

Entre serena, luna y diana siguieron con la plática.

Un mes después

En la clínica

Serena sostenía a su ahijado Kei quien había nacido unas horas antes, toda la familia de Chiba faltaba por llegar, ella lo miro y le sonrió, el pequeño se parecía mucho a su primo, tenía los ojos de su madre.

— Está precioso. — Serena sonriéndole – es todo un galán.

Esmeralda sonrió

— Gracias, ¿y cómo está el bebé? – mirándola

— Estamos bien, a pesar que he estado trabajando, se ha portado de maravilla. — alegre

— ¿Y Darién? – Pregunto diamante – se que tiene varias semanas sin venir.

— En total tiene tres semanas. — un poco triste.

Esmeralda se asombro

— Tanto.

Ella asintió

— Tuvimos otra pelea y puedo decir que se enojo... fue mucho.

— Parece que sacaste, el peor genio de mi primito. — diamante bromeándole

— Eso parece. — Suspirando y mirando a kei – pronto tendré a mi bebé.

— Te faltan casi siete meses. — esmeralda mirándola

— Seis meses. — Ella sonriendo – los cumplí esta semana.

La puerta se abrió, entro toda la familia Chiba, por suerte la habitación era enorme.

— Venimos a conocer al bebé. — exclamo contento Kaito

— Hola tío. — diamante sonriéndole

Serena miro a su esposo, que estaba mirándola detenidamente.

— Toma. — serena entregándole el bebé a esmeralda.

Mamoru se acerco a su primer bisnieto y sonrió

— Es bastante guapo.

— Todo un Chiba. — su hijo malatiche – cuando lo vi, dije este pequeño será un galán de telenovela.

Beryl sonrió

— También, tiene de su madre.

— Por ejemplo los ojos. — serena sonriendo

— ¿Y cómo se llama? – setsuna mirando a diamante

— Kei Chiba. — el orgulloso

— ¿Kei? – dijeron los chiba

— ¿Y de dónde salió ese nombre? – pregunto zafiro

— Pues…. — diamante no sabía que decirles, miro a su esposa – ella sabe.

— Yo no lo sé. — esmeralda mirando a serena – la que le coloco el nombre fue serena.

Todos miraron a serena

— En japonés significa "Alegre" y Hawaiano "Orgullo propio" – ella mirándolos – si no les gusta, pueden cambiárselo.

— Para nada, desde que le dijiste Kei por primera vez, a diamante y a mí nos encanto, mi pequeño será alegre y orgulloso.

— Me gusta. — Mamoru sonriendo – para ser mi primer bisnieto, ese nombre le queda bien.

— Me alegra oírlo. — diamante contento

Todos se acercaron al pequeño Kei, Darién le sonrió al pequeño y se emociono que pronto estaría así con su bebé, observo a su esposa que estaba platicando un poco con diamante.

— Es hora de irme. — Serena mirándolos – fue un gusto, verlo.

— Vamos. — Darién acercándose a ella y mirándolos – nos veremos pronto.

Serena y Darién salieron de la habitación, él intento agarrarle la mano a su mujer, ella no lo permitió

— Crees que estoy muy contenta, vienes a ver el hijo de nuestro primo y no viniste en tres semanas a saber del nuestro. — furiosa

— Te llame. — Darién serio

— Déjame. — alejándose de él

— Serena. — atrás de ella

Ella siguió caminando y por ir tan de prisa no se dio de cuenta que alguien estaba ahí parado, choco con un hombre, ágilmente la sostuvo para que no se cayera

— ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto preocupado.

Serena se le quedo mirando

— ¿Haruka?

El sonrió

— Serena. — sonriéndole

— Amor. — Darién acercándose a ella y mirando a haruka — ¿Qué paso?

Haruka se separo de serena, ella se levanto

— Choque con ella, parece que…— notar la cara de hombre que la miro preocupado — ¿te lastime?

— No. — ella tocándose en vientre – no me lo golpee, por si acaso me voy a ver con el ginecólogo.

Haruka se sorprendió

— Embarazada, pensé que jamás pasaría.

— Siempre, sucede algo. — Sonriéndole y mirando a Darién – él es mi esposo.

— ¿Esposo? – Sin salir de su asombro – no, bombón te me casarte.

Darién celoso.

— Sí, ¿algún problema?

— Por favor, amor. — Serena acercándose a él – haruka es mi amigo de la infancia y también es amigo de diamante.

— Tú debes de ser, el hombre más afortunado del mundo. — Sonriendo – mira que casarte con la dulce de serena.

Darién quedo un poco ido ¿Dulce su mujer? será que la estaba confundiendo con otra.

— ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?

Ella la miro mal

Haruka lo miro sin entender

— Eres muy bromista.

— Payasito a veces. — serena entre dientes.

— Cariño, ve a ginecología, yo me iré a conocer a mi ahijado. esme de dijo que eres la madrina.

— Sí.

— No vemos. — haruka alejándose

— ¿Quién ese idiota? – pregunto Darién cruzando los brazos

— Deja lo celos. — Seria – además, no quiero discutir contigo, me voy a ginecología – alejándose de él.

— Voy contigo.

Una hora después

Serena estaba leyendo una revista, cuando era hora de tocar su turno

— Serena Tsukino. — anuncio la enfermera

— Sí. — ella levantándose, observo que su esposo se levanto y la siguió

En la habitación de esmeralda

— Está precioso. — ikuko mirando al pequeño – es un muñeco.

— Igualito a mí. — diamante orgulloso.

— Es un galán, estoy ansiosa que serena tenga a su bebé pronto.— ella sonriendo

— Pronto será. — beryl sonriéndole

— Ojala que sea una niña, pero sammy y kenji quieren que sea un niño. — sonriendo

— Una niña. — Murmuró Mamoru – nosotros no hemos tenido, niñas en la familia Chiba.

— Pues no. — Kaito mirándolo – es extraño, todos tenemos varones.

— Yo soy, él último chiba que está vivo y si mal no recuerdo, mi primo tuvo hijos y nietos. — Mamoru asombrado – si Darién llegara a tener una niña ¡Seria la primera Chiba!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

En ginecología

— Su embarazo marcha muy bien. — Sonriéndole la doctora – puedo decirles, que se puede ver el sexo.

Darién y serena asombrados

— ¡De tres meses!

— Bueno… Puedo asegurarle el sexo y unos meses será confirmado. — alegre

— ¿Y qué posibilidades existe? – serena emocionándose

— Un 50 %.

— Díganos. — pidió Darién

— ¡Es una niña! – sonriendo

Serena sonrió feliz, Darién no estaba muy contento.

— Prefiero esperar un par de meses.

Ella lo miro y noto su desilusión, eso a ella le dio en el alma. ¿Acaso no quería a su bebé porque era una niña?

La doctora no dijo nada, radien había reflejado su desilusión al saber que podría ser una niña, prefirió seguir revisándola.

En mansión Tsukino

Kenji estaba terminando de acomodar la habitación de que sería de su nieto o nieta

— Es muy entusiasmado. — Artemis entrando a la habitación

— Sí, es mi primer nieto o nieta. — Terminando de acomodar la cuna – se que serena, no vendrá muy seguro. Al menos quiero que mi pequeño tenga en dónde dormir.

— Sí es niña. — mirándolo

— No importa, es mi primer nieto…. en sí, si es niña o niño, mi apellido se perderá, porque será un Chiba, sammy si debo preocuparme.

— Tienes razón. — el sonriendo – recuerdo cuando, ikuko quedo embarazada de serena estabas emocionado y no dejabas que ikuko caminara menos de diez pasos y con sammy no fue así, ahora estás igual o aun más entusiasmado con el bebé de serena.

— Es que estoy muy feliz….

— Parece mentira, esa rebelde sin causa vaya a ser madre. — Mirándolo – espero que sea una buena madre, ya me estoy resignando.

— En serio.

— Sí, Mamoru está contento y ahora mas con la llegada del hijo de diamante. — Serio – lo tiene loco.

— El pequeño Kei. — Contento – ikuko fue a verlo, sammy también.

— Ikuko, es otra que está feliz con la llegada del bebé.

— Estamos más que dichosos que nazca.

— Yo también lo estoy, sé que no será mi primer bisnieto, al menos quiero saber a quien se parecerá.

En la clínica

Serena estaba en el estacionamiento

— Vamos. — Darién mirándola

Ella se subió y lo miro

— Darién…. ¿Por qué no quieres que sea una niña? – Mirándolo — ¿tan malo es tener una hija conmigo?

El la miro, no sabía que decirle… siempre había deseado tener un hijo de primero, para compartir con él, tener una hija… era no jugar con ella y nada por el estilo… Tener una hija seria un dolor de cabeza, la adolescencia los novios y estar pendiente de todo….

— La verdad, prefiero mil veces que sea un niño. — serio

Serena sintió una puñalada en su corazón, el era igual que todos los hombres un machista, intento aguantarse las ganas de llorar y se coloco sus manos en su vientre.

— Tranquila amor, tu madre te amara por completo. — pensó ella, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Hola, ¿Cómo están? yo estoy tratando de adaptarme a mis dos trabajos, puedo decir no es nada fácil, a veces el horario cambia y salgo de uno d después me voy a mi segundo trabajo que es de 4:30 a casi 7:30pm no es nada fácil, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar. Feliz fin de semana.

Goshy: Hola si a serena le cayó un balde de agua fría al saber que será madre, a pesar de todo está emocionada, Darién sabrá de su bebé pronto, gracias por comentar.


End file.
